The present invention relates to hydrogenation of hydrocarbon/water mixture as combustible fuel. In particular, it relates to a series of additives used in the hydrogenation of the combustible hydrocarbon/water fuel mixture to achieve remarkably higher fuel efficiency while reducing the level of gaseous wastes undesirable to the environment.
There exist enormous interests in utilizing the mixture of hydrocarbons and water to develop a more efficient and clean fuel source that will not only reduce fuel consumption, but also emit less gaseous wastes such as SO2, NO and CO after combustion. A number of chemical and physical processes have been developed for such purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,357 (Patel et al) discloses a catalytic process for producing light hydrocarbons from heavy hydrocarbons by treatment of the latter with water in the presence of an effective amount of selected catalytic materials such as iron oxides or sulfides at elevated temperatures and pressures. U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,527 discloses steam treatment of sulfur-containing heavy crude oil with a combination of catalysts comprising a hydrogenation-desulfurization catalyst and others to generate in situ hydrogen, thus reducing the specific gravity and sulfur content of the crude oils. The utilities of the aforementioned methods are somehow inconveniently limited as they required a prolonged pre-treatment of the heavy oils/water mixture under elevated temperatures and pressures in presence of certain catalysts.
There are yet other employed methods or formulations aimed at the development of the oil/water mixture as an alternative fuel. Notably, these methods and formulations focused primarily on the use of chemical emulsifiers, and in some instances, in combination with mechanical tools to generate emulsified water/oil mixtures. As the formation of such prior art water/oil mixtures relies primarily on the physiochemical property of the emulsifiers, the water ratios achievable in such emulsified water/oil mixture are generally limited by the chemical compatibility of the emulsifiers with the oils. Consequently, the maximum water ratios achievable in such emulsified mixture are reportedly limited to a range of 10-20% by weight, which will give rise to only about 10% of fuel reduction as compared to a conventional fuel source comprising solely of the crude oils.
There is therefore an apparent need for an emulsified water/oil mixture suitable as a fuel source which is readily employable and usable by any forms of existing fuel generating facilities without subjecting the water/oil mixture to a prolonged pre-treatment under elevated temperatures and pressures in presence of any catalysts.
There is another need for an emulsified water/oil mixture suitable as a fuel source in which the maximum allowable water ratios in such emulsified mixture are enhanced by an additive to a range of 15-50% by weight to achieve a fuel reduction rate at about 15-30% as compared to a conventional fuel source comprising solely of the crude oils.
There is a further need for an emulsified water/oil mixture suitable as a fuel source from which the post combustion gaseous wastes such as SO2, NO and CO are significantly reduced so as to provide a clean and environmentally desirable fuel source.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for a novel additive used in the water/oil mixture to form an emulsified water/oil mixture suitable as a fuel source.
It is another object of the invention to provide for a novel additive comprising nonionic and/or ionic surfactants sufficient to increase the maximum allowable water ratios in the emulsified water/oil mixture without compromising its fuel efficiency thereby decreasing fuel consumption.
It is a further object of the invention to provide for a water/oil mixture comprising the additive to achieve high fuel efficiency while reducing the amount of gaseous wastes emitted to the environment as compared to the oil alone as a combustible fuel.
This invention relates to a novel additive used in the water/oil mixture to form an emulsified water/oil mixture suitable as a fuel source exhibiting high fuel efficiency while reducing gaseous wastes as compared to the oil alone as a combustible fuel.
One aspect of the invention is to provide for an additive used in the water/oil mixture to form an emulsified water/oil mixture suitable as a fuel source. The additive comprises a nonionic surfactant selected from the group of chemicals consisting of 55-65% phenyl ethyl phenyl polyethyleneoxide and at least one ionic surfactants selected from the group of chemicals consisting of 18-30% of metaldehyde, 3-5% of peroxybenzoic acid and 4-12% of 1,4-dihydroxybenzene by weight of said additive.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide for a water/oil mixture as a combustible fuel exhibiting high fuel efficiency while reducing gaseous wastes as compared to the oil alone as a combustible fuel. The preferred water/oil mixture comprises the aforementioned additive in an amount of 0. 1-0.3% by weight of the water/oil; water in an amount of 15-50%; and oil added and mixed as the residual amount by weight percent of said water/oil mixture to form an emulsified water/oil mixture.
According to the invention, the maximum allowable water ratios in the emulsified water/oil mixture aided by the additive are in a range of 15-50% by weight so as to achieve a fuel reduction rate at about 15-30% as compared to a conventional fuel source comprising solely of the crude oils.